We were there for her
by Mei de Famille
Summary: A story of family, Tateyama's family. What Kano and Seto did if Kido got hurt by some boy?


**A/N: Mei desu. It's been a long time since I last wrote. And this time is the first time I try a fic in Kagerou Project. The idea is from o-kido-ki from tumblr, I asked her if I can get it and she said yes. This is her post:**

**"Tbh, All I want is a fic where Kido gets dokis for a guy while in high school and Ayano encourages her to go for it and Kido confesses to the guy and he's let "lol sure" just to humor her. And like Seto isn't too keen on the guy and Kano doesn't trust him at all and then when the guy like breaks Kido's heart and she just comes home crying one day. Ayaka and Kenjirou are hella worried, Ayano's trying to comfort her, but like none of them do it as well as Seto and Kano, right? And then the next day at school Seto and Kano go and face the guy yeah yeah"**

**You may find it familiar if you once read the manga Cat Street by Yoko Kamio. I'm inspired from that manga.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KagePro.**

**We were there for her**

Kano was walking under the heavy rain that was pouring down without mercy. "What am I doing", he wondered. Even though the rain, he was walking around the small park near the school. This was a small park, but with a small fountain inside and various types of flower were planted around, this place was beautiful. But that didn't help feeling bored after 2 hours of wandering. Although he liked walking, he didn't like the idea of going under the rain and in the small place like that. But today he just had to do this bored thing. As he continued walking, he saw a group of people, seemed like teenager gathers in front of that said fountain. There were also a young green hair girl who was soaking wet inside the fountain, and others were laughing at her. "I knew it", he whispered to himself. "Kido!" – he shouted, running toward the fountain.

Kido didn't look up. She was thinking why she couldn't use her power to conceal her from this embarassment, though she knew the answer so well. The time Kano arrived at Kido's place was also the time those boys and girls walking away, still laughing. Kano took a quick look at one boy in the group, the boy that he knew was the master of all those things. Giving that boy a glare, he turned to Kido, now starting to be transparent. He touched her before she could disappear and helped her get out of the water. Seeing it was futile to ask what happened, he silently supported her to her feet and they went home together.

Kido was locking herself in her room. Everyone especially Ayano and Kenjirou are so worried about her, after going home wet from head to toe, having a fever, not wanting anything to eat in the dinner (she finally ate some soup later that night) and ending up locking herself in her room. In addition, Kano and Seto heard some whimpering cries from her room, surely she would cry when she was alone. Ayano asked Kano about what had happened, and he only said that she tripped and fell into the water. But, he and Seto knew better than that.

* * *

"Oneechan, can I talk to you about…something?" – Kido asked as she was standing next to Ayano in the kitchen while the two made the dinner.

"Sure, sure, what is it Tsubomi?" – Ayano cheerfully replied, shifted her attention from the cutting ingredients to Kido.

"Uhm… I… no, not me, there is a girl in the class who like a guy in the class, and she doesn't know if she should confess to him or not." – Kido managed to say without turning her head up, face redden a bit.

"Haha Tsubomi, I know it is you you are talking about, since you had no friend in class. About the question, then YES!" – Ayano suddenly spoke louder, made Kido startle a bit. "If you like someone, you should tell them when you still can do, Tsubomi".

"But… I'm not that courage…" – Kido replied in the voice that almost a whisper.

"Don't worry, I'll support you by every mean! Work up your courage to tell him. If you get rejected, I'll give you a shoulder to cry on." – Ayano said, grabbing Kido's hands.

"Thanks onee-chan, I guess I will try…"

"That's Tsubomi-chan! All right, now finish making the meal and then we can plan how we do the confession! Like planning for a secret mission, isn't it?" – Ayano said with a wide smile as she remembered all the secret agent game when they were a child. Her warm smile made Kido feel much better and the two returned making the meal before Kano could jump in the kitchen groaning.

* * *

That day, on the rooftop at school, after gather up all the courage she had, with all the sister-making plan, Kido confessed to the boy she like. That said boy was handsome, not so good at study but not bad either. He was humourous, everytime he talked everyone around him all laughing happily. But Seto said that he wasn't too keen on the guy and Kano said he didn't trust him at all. But Ayano declared that they were overprotective, just imagined things and that was the boy Kido chose so she trusted her choice. They ended up involed in the plan to help Kido can confess her feelings and asked the boy out on a date on the rooftop after lunch. The boy Kido like stared at Kido for a moment, as if he was thinking how to say, before he began to laugh out loud and said his respond.

"Sure, I'm looking forward to go out with you, Kido-chan" – he said with a smirked and didn't hide the malice in his voice, but Kido was too happy and shy to recognize it along with the hint of teasing in that sentence. Then, there was always Kano and Seto. Worrying plus a little of curious, they followed Kido and sneaked at the rooftop's door to overhearing. After hearing the boy said, they exchanged look briefly, enough to say to each other "We have to make a secret plan".

Those two know that Kido would never tell them about her date: time, location, so they came up with a plan.

"Seto, can you use your power to read Kido's mind?" – Kano asked, knew that Seto hated using his ability to read other's thought.

"I don't think it's a good idea." – Seto said. "Kido would be mad at us if she found out".

"Then how can we know about the date? You know how that boy is right? If we don't do something Kido will be hurted." – Kano worriedly said. After the confess incident, these two made a secret research on the boy Kido liked, and what they found out was not very pleasant. He was already have girlfriend, girlfriends to be corrected, and although his appearance to be a good guy, he was a playboy. Perhaps he wanted to make fun of Kido, a girl who was almost invisible in class, not having any friend and always alone. But Kano and Seto knew Kido wouldn't believe them, so they were trying to help secretly so that she wouldn't be hurt.

"You right, Kido's sake comes first. I'll try reading her mind to know the details. After that, we'll know what to do."

And then they knew Kido will meet the boy at the fountain in the park near their school. The date was the same day Seto had to work his part-time job, so Kano planned to secretly stay in the park in case something happen, and if they moved, he would follow, using his ability to deceive his outlook. If things got complicated, he would find Seto and Seto would read the boy's mind so that they could prevent all the bad things. The plan was going good, and as Kano predicted, bad thing happened right from the beginning.

* * *

She had been waiting for 2 hours in the park under the rain. When the date time was about to come, it started to rain. Kido was sad at first, thinking that the boy might cancle the date due to the weather, but right after she had that thought, she received a phone call from the boy telling her he still came to the promise place. That was why she was standing, checking her phone almost every minute. "He must be in the traffic jam", "It's raining so he may don't use the phone, afraid to be wet", and so many other thought came up in her mind. Before she went for the date, Kano once again told her that was not a good idea to date the guy, and he predicted that something would happen. Speaking of Kano, he and Seto were acting weird lately, she guessed they had something in their sleeves but not cared enough to wonder what they had been doing.

Finally the boy came.

"Sorry I'm late" – He talked to her and slightly kissed her on her cheek. "That's for making up for you" – he explained while Kido was blussing madly at the action.

"It…it's all right. So…may we start now?"

"Of course but before that…" – The boy trailed off, grinning evilly as a group of people approaching them. Kido saw a group, boys and girls, some in her class and some weren't, some giggling and some snearing.

"Who are they? What are day doing here?" – She asked, confused.

"Well they are my friends." - he replied bluntly.

"You…take your friends with you on the date?" – she was totally confused now. The boy's answer never came, since the group was now in front of them. One girl from the group, beautiful but seem sassy and devil, approached Kido. She looked familliar, perhaps she was in the same class with Kido. The girl sneered at her before slapper her face.

"Stop day-dreaming, bitch! This guy already have a girlfriend, and that's me." – the girl yelled.

"Hey hey don't be so harsh, honey." – the boy said, came to stand between Kido and the girl. Still shocked, Kido remained silent and the boy continued with a smocking tone. "Well well my dear Kido-chan. Do you think I agree to go out with you, an invisible girl, a poor one to not have even a single friend for nothing? I was boring back then and you gave me a chance to entertain me and my friends. Do you know that we all sat in the café over there watching you for 2 hours? Your persistent made us laugh so much, thank you very much."

At this some boys in the group also said. "Look at her face when Akira kissed her cheek, it was hilarious!" And others turned on laughing as well. "You guys remember her face whenever Akira talked to her in class? So funny." – other voice.

The girl that was Akira's girlfriend took one step closer to Kido and snatched the umbrella Kido was holding. One in the group behind her shout something about she was so cruel to make the poor girl wet like that, along with the laughing.

"Since she's already wet, it's better to do this" – Akira said and hitched her to the fountain. "I think it serve you well, poor thing", and the group of young girls and boys roared with laughing, some also took a picture of "the girl in the fountain in the rain" before they heard someone calling the girl stunned in the water's name and walked away, still giggling.

Kido wanted to disappear, forever. She was hepless before those words from the one she had thought to be a good one. She could do nothing but let they did what they want. Then she heard someone called her name, but she was too embarrass to look up, though she still registered whose the voice was. Quickly, Kano was appeared beside her and helped her get out of the water and headed home.

Kano knew something would happen, he knew it but he still couldn't prevent it from happening, and he felt guilty because of that. When he and Kido reached the house, Ayano was shocked by Kido's appearance and was so worried. She tried to talk to Kido, and somehow finally could make Kido eat something. Seto arrived home earlier than normal, and the first thing he asked was about Kido and the plan.

"I'm sorry, I fell the mission. I wasn't paying attention in a while and then thing happened." – Kano said to Seto when they were alone. Seto could hear the guilty in his voice.

"You don't know what had happened before she was hitched right?" – Kano replied with a nod. "I'll read her thought to know what happened." – Seto finished, caused Kano to widen his eyes in surprise. Seto was not someone who would just recklessly read others' minds, but he took the initiative in this case. As though he knew what Kano was thinking, Seto said, "It's for Kido's sake. And we still in the mission, right?". Kano smiled a bit enough for no one to see. Somehow this recalled him of the secret mission game they used to play.

"Right. So I leave it to you, Seto."

Later that night, in their room, Seto told Kano about what he found out. After hearing the story, which alike the one he had in mind before the date, he not only was angry at what had happened, but also at himself as he already knew that would come true and he still couldn't do anything. Seto was also mad at the boy as much as Kano.

"So what will we do now?" – Seto asked

"Revenge, of course" – Kano replied

"I know, but how?" – Kano closed his eyes to think of a scheme. After several minutes he yelled out loud, broke the silence and made Seto startle.

"I have a plan" – he said with an evil grin.

"Seem interesting" – Seto commented before listening to what Kano was going to say and together they made the revenge plan.

* * *

The next day at school, Kano was absent, Kido and Seto went to school together. The students in the class, mostly girls, who involved in the incident, saw Kido coming and started to tease her continuously.

"Hey Kido-tan, how was the date, was it interesting?"

"How it feel by falling to the fountain and covering with water?"

"Yesterday was a lot of fun, thankkk youuu"

Kido remained silent in spite of those words until the teacher came. But the girls didn't stop, refused to leave Kido alone. Right when the teacher went out of class, they surrounded around Kido desk, the girl that had slapped her the day before raised her hand threaten to slap her.

"Your silence makes me sick", and she moved her hand in attempt to make a slap. But it wasn't happened. Kido catched the girl's hand before it could touch her face, and quickly brushed it off.

"That's because I don't need to waste my words on some idiot like you." – Kido replied, but not with no emotion like she always said, there was hint of playful in her voice along with a slight grin on her face.

"You…How dare you…?" – another girl was going to hit Kido, but Kido swiftly stepped back to avoid it, caused the girl's hand to hit another one instead.

"Only idiots need violence, seem like that saying is true." – Kido said, once again made the girls get angry. The first girl who failed to slap Kido try again, but failed again as well, this time even received a slap from Kido, a hard one.

"This is merely a self-defence, ok?" – there was a smirk on her face, one the same as Kano's usually smirk.

The teacher arrived making them to disband and back to their seat. From that incident until lunch time, there was nothing else happened, especially when Seto was together with Kido. When they were alone in the roof top and made sure no one else was there, Seto said.

"I guess you're having fun, Kano."

"Yes, it really is!" – Kano, already turned back to his true identity, replied enthusiasticly. "You should see the look on that girl's face. They must be very surprised. A never-talk-nor-do-anything Kido slapped her and glared at her deadly everytime she tried to look at Kido. It's fun to try Kido's dead glare! But to have to hit a girl like that, I'm a bit guilty" – but he said with malice in his voice.

"I wonder if what we did can make those girls treated Kido better from now on."

"I don't think so, but what we did surely will help a bit. The rest Kido has to do it herself. But I don't think there will be problem, Kido is strong enough to overcome this and set everything back to normal. She is very scary, remember?" – Kano said with a smirk, made Seto smile as well.

"And we are there for her, too." – Seto added. "Ok. Now about the next step. I figure out that Akira are crazy about a girl from a movie, here is her picture" – Seto showed Kano the picture before continued "Luckily I saw this movie before so I know how she act like. I tell you the details, do you think you can disguise as her?"

"I'll try my best."

When school ended, the boy named Akira met a girl that surprised him. He never thought this girl could even exist. This girl was alike the girl in the movie that he was crazy about. Even the way of talking was somehow alike. This girl said she had a confession for him, and she asked if he could go with her to the fountain inside the park near the school, since she loved that place. Akira agreed immediately, and walked with her to the fountain. As he talked with her on the way, he found out that she was from a school near by, accidentally had a chance to meet him before, and started having feelings for him. Before they realized, they reached the fountain.

"I'm sorry to make you go this far, but I love this place so much, it will give me courage." – The girl said with innocent voice.

"Don't worry, I don't mind, beside I love this place too." – Akira said

"Really? Ah, I feel a little tired, can we sit down at the fountain's wall?"

"Of course" – and they quickly sat down.

"Akira-kun, before I said my confession, can I ask you something?"

"Surely"

"Are you hot right now? I'm a little hot"

"Yes, yes, I'm hot too." - Akira answered

"Do you like water? The water that will help you not feel hot anymore"

"I don't get what you mean but, yes I like the water."

"Then, I've got a present for you." – saying that, the girl pushed Akira to fall down onto the water, made him wet from head to toe. Akira was too shock at the moment to register what had happened. When he finally could see his surrounding, he saw two boy in stead of a cute little girl before. One had blonde hair and one had black hair.

"Where is the girl?"

"Well, is the water great? It's cold, right?" – Kano asked smirking. "Well now you know how it feel to fall into the water like what had hone".

The boy managed to get up, but Seto gave him a punch in the face causing him to fall down again.

"Remember never play with the girl's heart again. Especially when it was our dear family." – and with that they left, not cared much about the boy anymore.

* * *

Kido had a fever the night after the disastrous date. She finally let Ayano in the room and without explained anything, she let Ayano comfort her by hugging her, telling her "It's all right". Kano and Seto helped Ayano take care of the ill Kido and talk to Kido to cheer her up. In order for Kido to rest, Kano insisted that she should absent for a day. Not wanting to meet those people, she agreed. But she couldn't absent for the rest of her school year, she knew it well. Though afraid of the thought being teased, she went back to school. But nothing ever happened. Kano and Seto walked beside her to the roof top for their lunch, exchanged look of victory silently, before dragging her to go faster to their favourite place.

* * *

_"Kano, what if Kido found out about what we did?"_

_"She never know about it. But if she knew I disguised as her to go to school, you read her mind twice, she might killed us."_

_"You did what, Kano, Seto?" – a girl voice in the talking of two boys?_

_They weren't so lucky, were they?_

**A/N: Yeah, that's it! I know the last part is sucked! And the plan is somehow silly…**

**I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Ah I forget to tell you, Kano and Seto is in the same class, while Kido is in different.**


End file.
